the even stevens adventure
by tommyz girl
Summary: the stevens are on t.v. on a game show to win 5,000,000,000 dollars srry in the story i put too many zeros for the money it supposed to say 5 trillion


The Even Stevens Adventure  
  
Warning: this contains death and language that is why it is r rated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Even Stevens. Disney does too bad I want to own them  
  
One quiet hot summer day the Stevens family was just sitting there bored  
  
except for Louis who wasn't home. Then Louis came running through the  
  
door with a piece of paper screaming I won I won I won. Louis's mom said  
  
calm down calm down it is all right now what were you saying? Louis said I  
  
won a trip to the woods all of this did and we will be on TV. oh Louis we  
  
have already been on TV last year do you think we want to again because I  
  
don't says Ren. The rest of the family says man I am sick of TV not this year  
  
ok how about next year. Louis says what it has to be this year and it is a  
  
game show in the wilderness and the first person to find the bucket that is  
  
buried 20 feet deep gets to win 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 we could be  
  
rich! Donnie says lets start packing now! (Donnie runs and starts packing)  
  
The rest of the family says how much? Louis says a lot it is .....  
  
5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. That is a lot of money Louis. Yeah I know  
  
that why we have to dig 20 feet to win! Well how long would it be for  
  
because Mouti (I don't remember his real name) and I want to spend some  
  
time together this summer. So spill how long? It will be for 2 weeks starting  
  
on Friday! Well let's go pack it is Thursday so we have to pack now! (They  
  
all go pack) Louis says oh don't bring your boyfriend Beansie this time it  
  
can only be family!(Louis starts laughing) ren says shut the hell up you fuck  
  
hole. Oh you shut up you damb bitch. Stop swearing and start packing  
  
Donnie says. (Later that day) Ren and Louis yell I am done packing Donnie  
  
says yeah me too I am done packing the adults say we are done too so lets  
  
put all of our stuff in the car so we will be ready for tomorrow. (the next  
  
day) lets go to the McDonalds in the airport and then we will go get our  
  
spots on the plane. Ok lets hit the road says Donnie. In the car Donnie sits in  
  
between Louis and Ren so they don't kill each other on the way to the air  
  
port and Ren was wearing a nice pair of blue denim low rise pants with  
  
lighter blue on the front in the middle on the front and a pink shirt that said  
  
varsity on it with a volleyball picture at the top and bottom of the writing.  
  
Louis was wearing his usual blue jeans and a white t-shirt with another shirt  
  
over it. Donnie was wearing blue jeans and a dark green shirt. They were at  
  
the airport when they got their bags as they got off the plane and Louis was  
  
the first to reach the rental car when they got their because they still had  
  
another 5-10 miles till they got there. Louis was fighting with Ren and  
  
Donnie was sleeping so they wouldn't stop cursing they were calling each  
  
other bitches and asswipes morons and losers loseristic morons or big fat  
  
fuck wads (wads is pronounced wods) they would not stop cursing the whole entire drive and then their parents said were here and it is a beautiful place.  
  
But this isn't a forest Louis. Louis says they are taking us to the forest they  
  
just wanted to meet at a civilized place where there is food they will take us  
  
later. Louis's mom says ok thanks Louis when will we be on TV? I am not  
  
sure but we aren't on TV right now I know that. Donnie says this is going to  
  
be so much fun. Especially if we win that 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000  
  
says Ren. Yeah what will we do with it says Ren's dad. Ren says I will buy  
  
my own house and car that Louis CANT go in or touch and if he does I will  
  
trash his room well I would trash his room if it wasn't already trashed by  
  
him. Louis says hey that is my junk everywhere and I like it there ok. Ok  
  
guys stop fighting Donnie says.  
  
Well that is it so far I will make a new chapter soon PLEEEEEZZZZZZ  
  
R&R PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE I EVEN  
  
EXCEPT FLAMERS I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I WAS GOOD OR  
  
BAD YOU CAN FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT JUST TELL ME IF IT  
  
GOOD OR BAD PLEEEZZZZ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


End file.
